But She Said Nothing
by rymilu
Summary: (AU) Lydia Martin is not only beautiful; she's also incredibly intelligent, an athlete and with a great personality. Lydia is perfect - the whole package deal! And compared to the strawberry blonde, Allison is nothing.


**A/N: Sort of in everyone's point of view.**

 **Credits: The rap was made by my ex.**

 **Inspired by: My crappy love life**

 **Song used: Nicest Thing I've Seen by Kate Nash**

But She Said Nothing

She should have backed off the second that she met him. Because she knew he was going to tear her down. But she didn't care about being torn down because he was so beautiful in many ways!

And so now she is cursing her stupidity. Because she is torn down, pinned over a guy who is in love with someone else.

The first time that Scott talked about _her_ was when Allison and him were out in the front of the school, waiting for her dad to pick her up.

Both of them were laughing and sharing stories of those times that they got in trouble. He told her about Stiles, the sheriff's son, and all those crazy adventures they had. She told him a bit about those times she threatened one of her dad's friend's' son with her bow and arrow. Scott seemed impressed and laughed nervously.

Allison opened her mouth and was going to tell him about the one time her dad threw a fit when he saw her at a club. She was going to tell him that story, but just then, he waved at someone.

The brunette looked and saw a pale, pretty redhead. The redhead was shooting Scott what seemed like a quizzical look - it was hard to tell since she was far away from them- , but walked on without saying anything.

"That's my ex," Scott said after a bit.

Allison's brows went up in surprise. "The redhead? Really?" she asked.

Somberly, Scott nodded. "She's actually a strawberry blonde. But yeah. Worst mistake of my life," the tall male told her. There was bitterness in his voice, and his face was stoic.

"Why?" Allison couldn't help but feel sort of uncomfortable. Just like Scott's face, the air had changed. Instead of being light like it had been, the air turned heavy and thick - it made her want to cringe.

Scott was quiet but then he shook his head and smiled at her. With that smile, the air lifted once more.

"You know, before sophomore year started, Stiles took me out to the woods to find a body," Scott told her, raising his brows.

Allison looked at him with wide eyes. "A body?" Her voice was quizzical.

"A _dead_ body," he said. He smiled wide. "And I found it."

"Really? That's not impressive," she said. Compared to what she had done, that was not impressive at all.

The male, who was looking tall and proud, frowned down at her. "It's not?" he asked, sounding insulted and bewildered.

Allison shook her head, stopping herself from smirking at him. "I hunted before and actually killed," she said casually with a shrug. "And so seeing just _one_ dead body compared to the _countless_ ones I've seen is just childish."

The brunette spotted her dad's black Hummer. "Lates," she mumbled to the male.

Scott opened his mouth to say something, but Allison was already heading towards her dad's car. He just smiled a small smile, shaking his head. He pulled out his phone and started walking to where Stiles was. A new message. From Lydia.

 _Tuesday 2:45 p.m._

 _Lydia: Saw you with the new girl_

It was sent to him right after he had waved at her. Scott rolled his eyes and continued walking. But he answered to her anyway.

 _Tuesday 2.57 p.m._

 _Scott: Yeah, she's pretty chill_

Lydia was quick to reply.

 _Tuesday 2.57 p.m._

 _Lydia: You have her for any class?_

 _Tuesday 3:00 p.m._

 _Scott: PE wbu got her for any class_

 _Tuesday 3:01 p.m._

 _Lydia: English, I think, and what do you mean by chill?_

Scott rolled his eyes and put his phone away. But then got it and replied.

 _Tuesday 3:05 p.m._

 _Scott: She just is a cool person._

Chris looked at his daughter as she buckled the seatbelt. "Who was that?" he asked her, trying hard not to sound overprotective.

And his heart stopped when she smiled really big, showing her dimples and all of her teeth.

"Just a friend," Allison murmured with that dopey look on her face. "His name is Scott, and he's very friendly and funny."

Chris swallowed down the various threats that were on the verge of his tongue. Instead he pressed his lips in a tight line and nodded. He got out of the pick-up zone and started to drive.

It was hard to keep quiet when his daughter was humming French songs. They weren't any French songs, though. They were songs of love and Chris did not like the fact that Allison was all happy about some guy that she just met. Because they had gone down that road before.

The French, brunette female always got her hopes up about everyone and everything. She always believed that there was good in everyone, and despite many warnings, she kept on doing what she believed was right. Even if doing what was right meant going against her parents' rules and getting into trouble….

And in the end, Allison always got hurt.

Chris did not want to go down that road again with his daughter and some stupid teenage boy that didn't know anything.

And Chris was thinking all of these things in silence while the brunette archeress hummed and smiled all dopey.

It wasn't until later that day, near nightfall, that Allison realized Scott had never answered her question. The one about Lydia being one of the worst mistakes of his life. The brunette shook her head, however, and didn't let bad, negative things get into her head. That day had been a good day and she did not want to spoil it.

Something in the back of her head did not want to let it go; it made her anxious. And so Allison grabbed her bow and arrows and went to her backyard. Once she was there, she grabbed an arrow and placed it on the bow. She cocked her bow, closed one eye, measured the distance between her and the tree, and pulled back on the string. Then she let it go once she was sure that it was perfect. And perfect it was

After doing this repeatedly, she noticed that she was being foolish: Scott and her were nothing, just acquaintances - perhaps and hopefully friends. But nothing more.

Allison let out a hoarse and nervous laugh. She ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head.

Foolish…

The next day, though, when Scott started talking about Lydia again, Allison was about to tell him that he should stop talking about her. Should perhaps just let it go, because it seemed he was still hung over the strawberry blonde. But it wasn't her place, and so she said nothing.

The time that Allison actually met Lydia was in English.

The strawberry blonde was sitting behind her, and Allison was more than aware of this. She had never seen Lydia up close, but she had an idea of the strawberry blonde - how she looked, dressed and such. But Allison wasn't a hundred percent sure of how Lydia actually looked, or anything.

There was a light tap on her shoulder. Allison's heart skyrocketed for a second, but she pushed her unease and willed herself to turn.

And maybe Allison shouldn't have turned around. Because Lydia was intimidating. Not that she was big and bulky and had a mean face - no. Lydia was intimidating because of her beauty. With two bright, green eyes, a small button nose, semi-pouty rosy lips, pale, flawless skin, Lydia was incredibly beautiful, and made Allison feel like a big, bulky animal.

"Yeah?" Allison squeaked, feeling her ears and neck turn hot.

"Do you have an extra pencil? Mine broke," the pale female said, offering an apologetic smile.

Damn, even her voice sounds nice. Not a sugar-sweet tone, but not sour either. It was something that was a nice mixture of both.

Numbly, Allison nodded and struggled to get her extra pencil from her backpack. She managed to get it and smiled shyly at Lydia as she handed it to her.

"Thanks," Lydia said, smiling a bit bigger.

"No problem," Allison managed to say without her voice breaking. Well, she wasn't sure about whether her voice broke or not. Her ears were filled with the thumping sound of her heart.

The Argent female turned to look up at the board. She was sure that she was trembling - or maybe she was just overreacting. There was, after all, nothing to worry about.

Unable to stop herself, she gave a quick glance over her shoulder. The strawberry blonde was writing something down fiercely. Then, Lydia got out her phone and smiled. She typed something in it and continued writing.

Allison wasn't sure what was wrong with her. Why the Hell was she reacting like this? She had no idea why. No idea whatsoever of why her stomach was threatening to push its contents back up, or why her hands were clammy or why her heart was beating at the same speed that a cheetah ran. But it was stupid.

Annoyed now, Allison huffed, shook her head and concentrated on the board.

 _Thursday 1:23 p.m._

 _Lydia: You were right, she is pretty nice_

When Scott received that text, his heart nearly stopped. His fingers pressed against the screen of his phone rapidly.

 _Thursday 1:25 p.m._

 _Scott: You met her?_

 _Thursday: 1:26 p.m._

 _Lydia: Yeah, have her for English and math and chem_

 _Thursday 1:26 p.m._

 _Lydia: Don't think she has noticed, though._

 _Thursday 1:28 p.m._

 _Scott: Please don't freak her out_

 _Thursday 1:29 p.m._

 _Lydia: Why?_

Scott wanted to facepalm. There was a clear reason that he didn't want Lydia to freak out the brunette female - he thought she was awesome and wanted to see what she was about. But he didn't type that to Lydia, knowing that she would probably be doing the opposite.

 _Thursday 1:31 p.m._

 _Scott: Because she is really nice_

 _Thursday 1:32 p.m._

 _Lydia: Don't make any promises XD_

 _Thursday 1:33 p.m._

 _Lydia: But okay_

Allison realized after that day in English that she had the strawberry blonde female for Chemistry and math. And Allison then found out that Lydia was the most intelligent girl there ever was. The equations that Lydia gave for math were always correct; she would solve the equations in less than five minutes. And it intimidated Allison that Lydia Martin was also athletic. Lydia was the whole package deal!

And it sort of bothered Allison that everyone she knew also knew Lydia. Bothered her a lot that whenever she was talking to someone, the strawberry blonde, pale female would interrupt the conversation the brunette was having with someone that both of them knew - especially Scott. But Allison said nothing.

"Lydia was the worst mistake of my life," Scott told Allison one day. Both were just walking to the library during lunch since it was too hot to go anywhere else.

Allison wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. She just looked at the tall, Hispanic male, waiting for him to continue.

The McCall male sighed. "That bitch is crazy," he said. "And not in a good way."

"Why did you go out with her, then?" Allison asked, since there must have been a pretty good reason as to why.

"It was sort of an experiment. I wanted to see what she was about." Allison shot him a look, one that was crossed with disbelief and disapproval. He ignored it and continued talking: "I started to join her for her morning jogs in the woods, and there was no question from her as to why I did it. She just sort of accepted it, and we ran. She never said anything for about two months. When she finally did talk, it was to ask me if I liked her.

"I was like, 'Well, you're a bit quiet, but yeah.' And then she asked if I wanted to date her and I was like, 'Sure. Why not?' And it turned out as the worst experience of all times. I didn't kiss her until about seven months later. Not from my behalf, but from hers."

Scott paused, smiled and shook his head. "This one time, I asked her if she wanted to go to the movies. She told me that she didn't want to. And there was this one guy that was bitching that no one wanted to go to the movies with him, and she told him that she could go with him. And I was like, 'Alright, so that's how you wanna play.' So I went up to a girl and said, 'Wassup, Shorty?' And that girl and I started to talk. Then she was going to leave and I pulled her close and we made out in front of Lydia. And the bitch still wanted to go out with me after that!"

Allison was quiet, really uncomfortable and unsure of what to say. Scott's phone buzzed. He pulled it out, shook his head as he smiled.

"Look," he said. "Doesn't this bitch dress funny?"

There was a picture of Lydia. It was small due to the fact that it was a contact picture. In the picture, Lydia was wearing a jersey and looking all happy. Allison wanted to say that the strawberry blonde looked cute in it, but then thought that sounded weird. So she just forced a smile and shrugged.

Scott's phone buzzed again.

 _Wednesday 12:34 p.m._

 _Lydia: So there was this thing that I need help with. Can you please come over? I'm in the fiction section of the library._

 _Wednesday 12:35 p.m._

 _Lydia: Oh, hahaha. Never mind :)_

Scott replied to the petite, pale female.

It was funny how Scott kept on talking about Lydia. How their conversations almost always ended up bringing the strawberry blonde beauty. But Allison said nothing. Because one: It was not her place to say anything. Second: She did not want to argue with Scott.

"Did I tell you about the time my dad flipped when he saw me with my aunt Kate's boyfriend and her friends and them teaching me how to drink?" she asked, changing the subject.

Scott shook his head as he typed his reply to Lydia. He slipped his phone in his pocket and looked at Allison. It bothered Allison knowing that she wasn't his priority, and she didn't mean it in a possessive manner. She meant it in more of a friend manner. Because whenever they were talking, Lydia always came up. Whenever they were hanging out, Lydia was always texting him. And after having contact with Lydia, Scott would change.

But Allison said nothing. Instead, she launched into her story. Scott laughed and smiled, but Allison knew that he didn't really mean it. Whatever the Martin female had told him, it had fazed him. But Allison said nothing.

Scott would smile at her and would grab her hand. Allison wouldn't be able to help the smile that started to spread on her lips. He made her feel good, warm and loved. He made her feel happy.

They were dating now. After being friends for around four months, they started to be something. Almost two months of dating and Allison couldn't believe it - couldn't believe her luck at all!

They talked about a lot of things, shared stories of their pasts. How he was living with his mom, his dad out the picture. How he was in a gang, lead by Derek Hale. She told him about how her mom died, and that her grandpa had a conflict with Chris because of something that was pretty unclear… They shared secrets, swapped stories. He was the person that knew her more than anyone else!

Scott made a rap just for her, putting all the things that they had talked about, like moving in together in the Bahamas and eating pizza and partying. He wrote her a love letter or two, drew her a picture of them: Bonnie and Clyde. Asked her to be his, drawing once more the things that symbolize them, only that time it was Batman and Robin. Made promises of always being there for her and gave her a stuffed animal and his red bandanna. He even went as far as letting her meet his mom!

Chris did not like the McCall male one bit. The Argent male invited the teenaged boy to dinner. After dinner was finished, the head of the Argent family showed Scott the various weapons and basically, pretty much scared the living daylights out of Scott. He made it very clear that if Allison were hurt because of Scott, Chris would more than happily shove his 9mm barrel in the teenage boy's mouth and shoot. Or use him as a target - well, whatever seemed appropriate.

Scott swore up and down and side to side and across that he wouldn't hurt the huntress. Chris didn't believe him, but promised he would pretend to believe the younger male.

So when Allison came home one day, crying and deeply depressed and she told him about the fight with Scott, Chris was more than ready to call his hunting buddies and teach Scott a lesson. When Allison then told him that Scott got mad because she kissed Stiles on the cheek and yelled at her, Chris was already grabbing his shotgun and getting his car keys.

Allison didn't talk to Scott for a bit, and everyone was sure that the French brunette female would end their relationship. Chris was hoping bigtime for that to happen; Scott didn't want it to happen. Lydia was aware of the situation, but not really. Stiles was avoiding Scott and hoping that things would work out. And work out they did.

Scott promised her that he wouldn't react the way that he did. Promised that he would be a better boyfriend and apologized. He made it up to her, which was something that truly seemed fair. He had, after all, shaken her up and caused her to be emotionally unstable.

Lydia was always there after that, sometimes popping into their conversations. It was incredibly uncomfortable. Yeah, Allison talked about guys, only that was different. The French brunette did not tell Scott which guys she made out with or anything; she only told him the funny stories. It was uncomfortable and Allison was irked, but Allison said nothing.

It was all bright colors for about two weeks after that fight. They were making out and hanging out and just being awesome together. But then things turned gray again. All because of stupid rumors.

Once more, Allison became seriously emotionally unstable. Chris was right down furious when he found out that the teenaged McCall male was being a stupid idiot - he called his hunter buddies and was already planning how to kick the kid's ass. Scott was over thinking everything, not going to sleep like usually would. His mind was always on Allison and whether she was with other guys.

Lydia knew about their situation and was there to comfort Scott. Scott always compared the two after a fight, and that made Allison want to punch him in the face...

Once more, Allison and Scott managed to talk things out. They managed to get back on track. But things we're falling apart. Even more so than they were before. They we're falling apart rapidly. The French brunette noticed this, but Allison said nothing.

 _Monday 11:43 a.m._

 _Scott: Hey, Ally, I'm gonna be hanging out with a friend today._

 _Monday 11:47 a.m._

 _Allison: Okay_

Allison walked that day with Stiles around the school during lunch. Both of them were talking about random things, from sports to their Chemistry class and the homework to relationships and a whole other mess of things. They were walking around, and all of a sudden, Allison heard a very familiar laugh coming from behind her. The brunette turned, in hopes of finding Scott. And find Scott she did. Except that he wasn't alone; he was with the Martin female, both laughing and talking, obviously lost in their conversation - too lost to not notice the hyper male and the French huntress.

That was the first time that Scott left her for Lydia, and it hurt Allison that Scott did not trust her enough to tell her that he was going to hang out with the petite, strawberry blonde.

The next day that they hung out together, everything was going as usual between the brunette and the McCall male. And then Allison remembered that the previous day, Scott had lied to her. Immediate doubt started to flood throughout her. _If he had lied, or hidden some of the truth from her about meeting with Lydia, then what else had he lied about?_

The fact that Scott's phone kept on vibrating didn't help her ease her racing thoughts. But Allison said nothing.

The second time that he left the French brunette for the smaller female, Allison did not get a warning from the hispanic male. It just came out of nowhere.

Like usual, the brunette went to the library, where she met with Scott. To her surprise, he was already there, holding hands with the green-eyed female. Inside her chest, her heart felt heavy. Like a rock tossed at sea, it sunk down and down and settled at the bottom of her stomach.

Allison took a deep breath, swallowed the bitterness and turned on her heel, then marched out of the library. She fought the tears that were forming and decided to call her dad.

"Dad, I don't feel good," Allison croaked into her cellphone.

Chris felt his heart burst into flames of anger when he heard the wavering disappointment in his daughter's voice. He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. He couldn't lose it - not when his daughter needed some comfort.

"I'll be right there, Ally," he promised. He then hung up after hearing his daughter take a sharp deep breath, and he closed his clear green eyes. The Argent male took a deep breath to calm the raging fire inside of him. But the rage was too much. He let out a groan of frustration and punched the wall, leaving a dent and his knuckles throb a little.

Chris hurried to his Hummer and went to pick up his daughter. Immediate anger and sorrow flooded through him when she got in. She was trembling, eyes all glassy and bottom lip in between her teeth - it was obvious she didn't want to be seen crying.

"Can we go, dad? Please?" Her pleads played with his heart like if it were a guitar.

He nodded, lips pressed tight together and he started driving. His heart shattered when he heard his daughter let out a sob. He really wanted to know what was going on in his daughter's life. But Allison said nothing.

"I know something that will cheer you up," Chris announced the following morning. Allison looked up at her dad, eyes bloodshot and sad.

"What is it?" she asked lightly.

"Do you remember Eric?" he asked.

The French brunette nodded. "Yeah, you couldn't even hear his name because then you would cringe. You saw me with him one time and nearly lost it," she recalled, face scrunched in confusion.

Chris couldn't help the red that came over his face. The male did not like Eric, the younger hunter, for the longest time. He didn't think that Eric was good at all, couldn't believe that such a hunter could be the son of one of the greatest hunters that Chris knew. But Allison had been right about him - Eric was a good guy. And, just like his dad, Eric was good.

"Well, um, he is going to come right now. So, um, you're not going to school today..." Chris said, kind of awkwardly. Allison looked at him with a 'WTF?' face.

"Dad…? Have you accidently shot yourself with a deer tranquilizer dart?" the Argent female asked slowly, getting up.

Chris opened his mouth. But he was beat to the punch line by the subject of the conversation.

"Saddly, he's not," a somewhat rough voice said. Allison dropped her plate as her deer eyes widened.

Right there, at the doorway stood Eric. His reddish-brown hair still a mess, beard obviously just shaved. His brown eyes pierced into her own. He was taller than she remembered, still far away from the lanky side and leaning into the muscular side…

Allison ran towards him and wrapped her arms around the male; Eric pulled her close and cloaked her with warmth. Chris smiled because he knew that he had done the right thing by calling Eric.

Allison had been ignoring Scott for a very long time - well, it wasn't a long time, more like a week or two... and it honestly confused the hispanic male. What had he done wrong? He had no idea.

Scott sighed and dialed the huntress's number for what seemed the millionth time. One ring… two rings… three rings… four rings and then five rings. With each ring, his heart seemed to deflate.

"Hello?" Allison's voice came through the phone.

"What's up, Shorty?" Scott asked, trying to lighten the mood - even through the phone, her voice seemed tired.

The answer he got was with a guarded tone. "Don't call me 'shorty'," she told him.

Scott raised his brows. "Okay?" he questioned. "Allison are you okay?"

There was a long pause from the other end. Scott started to become worried.

"Yeah," she finally said. "Just tired. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He had to swallow his disappointment. "Alright."

"Good night, Batman," she told him.

That made his nerves calm down a bit. He smiled softly. "Goodnight, Robin."

And then he frowned when he realized that Allison had hung up after saying goodnight to him.

 _Sunday 8:46 p.m._

 _Scott: Hey, Lydia, I have a question._

 _Sunday 8:47 p.m._

 _Lydia: What's wrong?_

 _Sunday 8:48 p.m._

 _Scott: Allison is mad at me, I think, and I'm not sure why._

He hesitated for a second. But then his fingers started touching the screen of his phone.

 _Sunday 8:48 p.m._

 _Scott: Do you think she's seeing someone else?_

 _Sunday 8:50 p.m._

 _Lydia: Why do you say that?_

 _Sunday 8:52 p.m._

 _Scott: Well, she seems to hang out with a lot of guys and there are times when she smiles at them in a way that makes me feel uncomfortable. And then there is that one guy she had something with in France that she sometimes talks to. She says they only talk to discuss about some of the weapons, like her .45 caliber handgun._

 _Sunday 8:54 p.m._

 _Scott: But, idk because lately, she's been acting distant. Ever since that one day we hung out together, you and me. I saw her with Stiles, and I asked him about that but he said it was nothing, that they were just walking and that's that. And, again, there's her ex..._

 _Sunday 8:54 p.m._

 _Scott: Do you think she's cheating?_

There - all of his doubts right there. Out in the open. These were the thoughts that poisoned his mind, that caused him to stay awake at night.

 _Sunday 9:01 p.m._

 _Lydia: I think you're sort of just stressing over nothing. Stiles is pining over someone else, you know that one girl named Erica?_

 _Sunday 9:01 p.m._

 _Lydia: Just get some sleep, okay? Good night, sweet dreams._

 _Sunday 9:02 p.m._

 _Scott: Okay, night_

He laid on his bed and put his phone on the nightstand table, then turned on his stereo. He looked up at the ceiling as _Boyfriend Number 2_ came on. The song made his stomach turn. He changed the song, making The Weeknd's song _In the Night_ come on. The McCall male groaned and turned off his stereo. Then he settled in bed.

And Scott really wished he could follow Lydia's advice about getting some good night's sleep. But he couldn't. Because his thoughts were racing. _What if she's sleeping with someone? I mean, she claims she's a virgin, but she knows things no virgin should know… Wait, what if she's with that person right now?_

The more Scott thought about it, the more he felt sick. He tossed and turned in bed all night.

The next day, Scott saw Allison. She looked really good in that turquoise shirt, high waisted skirt and black leather jacket. When she looked up at him and smiled, his whole world lit up and all of his doubts went out the window.

At lunch, both kissed and snuggled together, talking and laughing. Everything was going smoothly. And then his phone buzzed.

"Scott? Can you please come? I'm not feeling very good," Lydia all but screeched into his ear.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," he said, glancing quickly at Allison, who was staring at her phone. Her fingers were moving intently across the screen.

Lydia asked, "Scott?"

Scott's concentration snapped. "Yeah, I'll be there," he echoed. He hung up, not turning off the screen, and looked at Allison. The brunette looked up at him. "I have to go," he told her.

Allison nodded. "See you after school?" she asked.

Scott nodded. He hugged her and gave her a quick kiss. But not without checking her phone's screen. She was texting some guy named Eric. Bitterness got a hold of him.

"Yeah, after school," he repeated with a harsh tone.

Allison's face turned into a sad and confused face. "Okay," she whispered.

Scott turned on his heel and then ran to where Lydia was. Right then and there, his priority was Lydia. With her, he forgot that he had problems with Allison; forgot that there was love for Allison. He remembered that he loved Lydia and forgot everything else after his relationship with the petite female.

Allison was quiet as she texted Eric. Her ex was now staying with the Argents and would be doing so for a while. The two had caught up perfectly, and it was like the Argents had never moved.

 _Monday 12:57 p.m._

 _Allison: So you're still picking me up after school, right?_

 _Monday 12:57 p.m._

 _Eric: Yup_

 _Monday 12:59 p.m._

 _Allison: I really miss you…_

It was no lie. Allison really craved for that warmth that Eric provided whenever he hugged her. Because that warmth and that familiar Old Spice deodorant made Allison feel comfortable and all of her problems to fade. And what the pale, dark haired female needed was to forget that her boyfriend was going to be meeting with Lydia.

 _Monday 1:03 p.m._

 _Eric: Don't worry. I'll be there after school, okay? So just try hard not to miss me Cx_

 _Monday 1:05 p.m._

 _Allison: I'll try… :)_

And really try was what she was going to do…

Fifth and sixth passed quickly. She was hurrying to the front of the school when two arms wrapped around her.

"Hey," Scott said, sounding a bit too cheery.

Allison forced a smile. "Hey," she replied, voice a fake sugar sweet.

Her heart was beating fast, and past the strong beating of her heart, she heard the muffled murmur of the clock. She blinked fast, trying hard not to seem jumpy. She hurried to her waiting spot and craned her neck to see the Hummer.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked her.

In truth, Allison wasn't alright. Not one bit. But she faked a smile and bit back the poisonous words that were at the tip of her tongue.

"Yeah. Just, um, kinda looking for my dad's assassins," she sort of joked to lighten the mood.

And then she saw her dad's Hummer, and though the windows were tinted, she knew that the person driving was totally not her dad. The tinted passenger window rolled down and Eric's smile appeared. Though the feeling in her stomach was becoming worse, her fake smile went to a full on smile. And Scott noticed.

"Who's that?" Scott asked, trying not to sound jealous.

Allison replied, "My ex."

Scott was silent as Allison fiddled with her fingers.

"I think we should break up," he finally said.

Allison's smile wavered. "I think we should, too," she said at last. "Peace."

And then she was walking to where safety lay. She hurried and got inside the Hummer; immediately felt the comfort.

Eric frowned at her. "What's wrong, Alley?"

The French female looked at Eric and started to cry. She cried but Allison said nothing.

It's been a week from the break up. She tried to be friends with Scott, just like they had talked about. But it was too painful to be near him, and so she told him that it was better if they both went their separate ways.

Right now, Allison is in depression. Eric has helped her dull some of the pain, but not really. Allison wishes she could just disappear. Because maybe her disappearance will also make the love and memories that she has disappear from the Universe. And the brunette really wishes that she had listened to her dad. Because of the pain she is feeling…

Going to school is miserable. Everywhere she turns, there are lots of memories of her and Scott. She can always hear him laugh and knows that he isn't laughing with her; instead, now he laughs with Lydia. And it sucks knowing that Scott and Lydia are together again. It sucks seeing them together.

Scott always follows Lydia around like a puppy, and that breaks Allison's heart in half. Because he never did that for her. Not once ever did he look at her the way he looks at Lydia. And that stings. It stings knowing that he loves Lydia.

Despite this, Allison likes to believe that Scott once loved her truly. She looks back at all the letters he wrote her, reads those promises he made. Reads that rap he made just for her...

 _People looking at me and you like that's all these hoes see. Fake ass niggas talking about tree's and weed, like as if they were all real ogs. Bitches are weak; me and you make them weak to their knees._

 _Me plus u aint no better math. Bitches be talking like that got class. I see guys walking with girls that ain't got no ass. Guys getting played. Well, that ain't for me. Cuz I got a girl that I can call my bae. Bitches flirting with me, trying to sound sexy when they say "hey." I just say: nah no thanks I already got a girl._

 _When me and her kick it, we are in a different world. She told me once that the sky is blue cuz of me and I thought in my mind: damn this girl is the one for me. She is freaky and nice all at the same time. She is all a women should be. She told me that when we get a house, we going to party and eat pizza when we get hungry. Maybe one day you'll call me honey, and don't even trip about the money. I will buy u all the finer things in life; don't trip about the price. Buy u that diamond ring and that brand new American muscle car._

 _These bars I spit off the top of my head. If I even get a chance to hit, it I wouldn't want to quit it._

 _We could go fast or just take it slow. Hard, rough or soft; let's get kinky. It's up to u. I would make u never want to leave the bed. Lick u, bite u, leave them hickeys all across u. People better watch out when we are getting it on. It going to take long; maybe do it in the shower. Caution it might take a couple of hours; tell me where and what u want me to do._

 _My homies tell me I got it bad - trust me they ain't got a clue._

 _When u are feeling down or upset, don't worry girl I will be there shortly. My rap might be corny, but I ain't tripping. As long as I got u, it's like I am fucken winning._

She likes to believe that those words that Scott wrote are true. Or were at some point. Likes to believe that he is now suffering because of her. Likes to believe that he is also heartbroken and missing her and unable to eat and unable to sleep...

And then she ends up crying all over again. Because it's not true at all. Because she loves Scott, but Scott loves Lydia. And that's understandable -him loving Lydia. Because, well… Because Lydia Martin is not only beautiful; she's also incredibly intelligent, an athlete and with a great personality. Lydia is perfect - the whole package deal! And compared to the strawberry blonde, Allison is nothing.


End file.
